Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear actuator, in particular, to a linear actuator which is convenient for assembly.
Description of Related Art
The existing linear actuator generally comprises a worm, a worm wheel, and a motor, which are disposed in a housing, and a slider disposed moveably on the housing. The worm and the worm wheel are linked to rotate simultaneously. The worm wheel is engaged with the motor and driven by the motor. The worm is engaged with the slider such that the slider is driven by rotating the worm to move on the housing.
In an ordinary design, the housing is separated into two opposite parts, an upper cover and a lower cover, which can be combined together. The components such as the worm, the worm wheel, and the motor are placed into the lower cover, one by one. Then, the preliminary positioning is done by the ribs disposed on the inner wall of the lower cover. Next, the upper cover is restored. As such, the upper cover and the lower cover hold the components such as the worm, the worm wheel, and the motor. The disadvantage of the above method is that the components such as the worm, the worm wheel, and the motor are placed into the lower cover in an unfixed condition, which is inconvenient for assembly and liable to lead to assembly tolerances.
In view of this, the inventor pays special attention to research with the application of related theory and tries to improve and overcome the above disadvantages regarding the above related art. Finally, the inventor proposes the invention which is a reasonable design and overcomes the above disadvantages.